


Tuesday Night Drive

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbyhobbes is in the driver's seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the always helpful lydiabell for the beta. This is my official entry into the Worst Case Scenario challenge issued by slodwick. My challenge? "How to Execute a Fast 180-degree Turn in a Car."

"You are the man," Fawkes said between moans as Bobby pounded into him from behind.

"I am more than the man, my friend, I am the king," Hobbes responded without missing a beat.

"Thanks, but...fuck...I'm not really--shit, harder--into Elvis." Fawkes clutched at the sheets, panting heavily with the rhythm set by the man behind him.

Then Bobby picked up speed and Darien thought his brain was going to explode.

"Fuck, Hobbes," Darien said, dropping his head down and pushing back to meet the thrusts.

Unexpectedly, everything stopped. Bobby draped himself across his back and lay there for a moment, not moving.

"Hold it a second, Fawksey," Bobby whispered into his shoulder blade.

"Honest to God, Hobbes, if you're having a heart attack, I'll kill you," as the silence and the stillness continued.

Whatever Hobbes was having, it wasn't a heart attack. Bobby's broad hands were strong on his hips, and with more ease and grace and less knees to the head than should have been possible, Darien found himself spun around onto his back, Hobbes' cock having never left his ass.

"Holy crap!" Darien yelled, after the world stopped spinning. The friction had been...interesting.

The hands were back on his hips, and soon Hobbes was back to speed, as if nothing had happened.

For once, Darien Fawkes had neither the breath nor the inclination to talk.

Later, lying sweaty beside an equally sweaty and panting Bobby Hobbes, his natural inclinations reasserted themselves.

"What the fuck was that?" Darien gasped.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up," Bobby said, as casually as a brain-melting orgasm allowed him.

"Where? The Kama Sutra as translated by the Romanian gymnastics team?"

"Complaints?"  
"I'll let you know when I regain the use of my limbs."

If it was possible to lie on a bed smugly while out of breath, Bobby was doing it.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Bobby pointed out.

"I don't normally mind much of anything in the middle of an orgasm."

"Not then earlier, before earlier."

"What?" Irritation was quickly chasing satiation out the door with a stick.

"The thing with the aardvarks."

"You tell me you did this to one of the aardvarks and you're going to find out how much I mind."

"No, no, the thing after."

"The thing after the earlier, but before the last earlier." Darien's brain was not up to Hobbes-speak just yet.

"The after with the car chase."

"Hobbes, what the hell does this have to do with a fuck with a half gainer?"

"It's about the book I read."

"What book?"

"The one I read before the thing with the aardvarks."

"Okay, you know what, Bobby? I love a good Abbot and Costello routine after sex as much as the next guy--"

"Kinky," Bobby smirked happily, which wasn't helping Fawkes's mood at the moment.

"What is the name of the book you were reading?"

"The Worst Case Scenario Survival Handbook. I knew how to do most of this stuff, of course, and done it in many exotic locations, but I like to see others' techniques."

"Not that I'm not starting to sympathize, but what, exactly, is worst case about having sex with me?" Darien asked slowly and carefully, his post-orgasmic buzz having long since left the building.

"I wasn't thinking about you!"

"Smooth, Bobby. I can't imagine why you were going through a dry spell before having sex with me."

"Hey, Bobby Hobbes has always been plenty wet, my friend," Bobby said indignantly.

"I have always said so, myself," Darien agreed, too tired to keep up indignation, but just wanting to know what the hell Hobbes was talking about.

"It's not about you, anyway. At least not the worst case part. There was a chapter on how to do a 180-degree turn in a car."

"Which you did earlier today with the aardvarks," Darien prompted, since he knew it was his line.

"Which I did perfectly earlier in Golda when we were being chased by that semi full of aardvarks," Bobby went on, either picking up the cue or ignoring Darien entirely, neither of which was clear at this point. "It got me thinking, though, how it could be modified for a more, shall we say, intimate occasion."

Darien couldn't help being amused. "You never stop thinking, do you, Hobbesy?"

"I am constantly on my mental toes, my friend, bobbing and weaving."

Darien sat up suddenly. "Wait. Did you just compare me to your van?"

"Well, you two have a lot in common," Hobbes said, displaying some of that bobbing ability.

"You mean aside from the fact that you won't be getting into either of us again if you don't explain that better?" Darien said sweetly, alerting Hobbes that it was time to weave.

"You both like how I handle you," he said soothingly, reaching up to stroke a hand down Darien's arm.

"Kick my tires and I'll shoot you in the ass," Darien growled. But didn't argue the statement.

Bobby relaxed back into the pillows, waiting to be pounced. "Bobby Hobbes doesn't kick tires. Bobby Hobbes knows quality engineering when he sees it."

"Oh, does he now."

"That's right, my friend."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Darien looked down at Hobbes for a minute, lying there looking quite pleased with himself. Then Bobby started to look nervous, as Darien continued to stare at him. Darien slowly let his expression take on more than a little bit of speculation and devilry.

"Hm. And now I wonder, how does Bobby Hobbes handle on a tight curve," he purred, stretching out, and putting his hands to either side of Hobbes's shoulders, his lanky body covering the length of him.

"Like a dream, partner. And never doubt it," Hobbes said with smugness, though still looking slightly nervous.

"Honest?"

"You bet."

"Ah. I think I'll have to take him out for a spin and see for myself." Which is, of course, when Darien pounced.

\--30--


End file.
